Toucha Toucha Touch Me
by writerintheworks'12
Summary: When Angie comes home with exciting news about her big Broadway break, she enlists Peggy's help for a little "rehearsal" time. Inspired by Hayley Atwell's love for Rocky Horror Picture Show.


"Pegs! Peggy!"

Agent Peggy Carter nearly fell out of her chair.

Of all the life-threatening events that Peggy had faced, none had rendered her utterly panicked like the shouting voice of one Angela Martinelli. Attempting to straighten her appearance before the arrival of her wily roommate, Peggy took a moment to take a much needed depth breathe.

"Peggy!" shouted Angie one more time.

"In the sitting room darling!" replied Peggy, her voice strong and sturdy now. She glanced at her pocket mirror quickly examining her already flawless make and hair. "Good as it gets" she whispered to herself.

"Peggy, you will NOT believe what's just happened!" cried Angie as she barreled into the sitting room. Her face was flushed, some of her pins had fallen out, and her jacket was askew. She was gorgeous.

"I take it the audition went well," Peggy said with a smile. She was rewarded with a squeal and the full tiny weight of her roommate pressed into her. "Very well then," Peggy laughed.

"Better than well English! I got the lead! Well, one of the leads. I'm playing Janet!" Angie was still in Peggy's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck. Evidently in her excitement she had decided to forgo personal space, not that Peggy was complaining.

"That's fantastic Angie! I had no doubt you would get the role," Peggy said as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind Angie's ear. A bloom of pink once again appeared on Angie's pretty face. Peggy felt as sense of pride for having caused it.

"Shut up English, you talk too much." Angie grinned widely as she slipped off Peggy's lap and crossed the sitting room. She shucked off her jacket and threw it onto one Howard's overly fancy couches. "I had to pull out all the stops on this one Peg. I thought for sure they were going to give it to that Sarah character. She showed up in nothing but a nightie. I mean seriously, who does that?! Even if it is an audition."

"Well clearly the audition went in your favor, so there's nothing to worry about," said Peggy as she crossed the room to meet Angie. She found Howard's ridiculously expensive liquor and poured them each a glass. "To Broadway dreams my darling, this is only the beginning!" They clanged glasses and smiled over their drinks meeting each other's eyes.

"It's really happening isn't it?" Angie nearly whispered, looking down into her glass.

"Yes it is dear. Your hard work and unparalleled talent will allow you take Broadway by storm," said Peggy as she lifted Angie's chin with her finger. She was met with shining blue eyes and for a moment Peggy thought she could just lean in a little-

"And that's exactly why I need to start rehearsing right now." Angie had twirled away so fast that Peggy's hand was still in mid-air.

"Pardon?"

"I need to start working on these songs now so I can be in top shape by Monday's rehearsal. Say, you wouldn't happen to have the Rocky Horror soundtrack would ya?" asked Angie, who was now at their shared I-pod dock scrolling through her phone. "I never got around to downloading it."

"I do actually. It's one of my favorite musicals, funny enough," said Peggy who pulled out her own phone.

"It is? Gee, I didn't see you as the Rocky type," said Angie who placed a hand on a cocked hip. Her eyebrow arched in interest.

"Indeed. I've been to several showings over the years. In fact, I probably know the words to every song-"

"Peggy! This is perfect! You can help me rehearse, this is so much better than me just reading some stupid sheet music." With another squeal Angie placed a quick kiss on Peggy's cheek before running past her and towards the stairs.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" Peggy asks, confusion knitting her brow.

"To change into something more appropriate, I'll be right back." There was a wicked glint in the younger woman's eyes that made Peggy's stomach churn. She was in for it now.

Ten minutes later.

Peggy had thought Angie's little experiment had finally come to its end. Sighing, Peggy moved to retrieve her phone from the dock when she heard footstep descending down the stairs.

"Angie, it's getting late maybe we should try again t-" Peggy's words died in her throat. In fact, she was fairly certain that her throat had constricted so tightly and gone so dry that she would never be capable of words again. "Ang…Angela. What are you doing?"

"Getting into character English. Thought that was obvious." Angie was wearing a shit-eating grin and her eyes were dancing with mirth. She was in nothing but a pair of shimmering white underwear. A tiny piece of see-through cloth hung around her threatening to expose the rest of her tiny waist.

"You're serious?" Peggy squeaked.

"Dead serious. This is the one scene that nearly cost me the part. Director said I need to be more "sensual", and who better to try this on than my best friend right?" Angie was dangerously close now, Peggy was certain she could see her blood pulsing in her throat. This woman was _trying_ to kill her, she was convinced. Bring on the blitz, trained assassins, hitmen, she would take all of them now over the certain death that an underwear clad Angela Martinelli was trying to cause.

"Best friend. Yes of course." Peggy's voice had dropped several octaves now. Her eyes looked past Angie trying her damndest to NOT stare.

"Hey, we don't have to do this. I just really would love some feedback. It's my big break, and I wanna get it right." Angie's eyes had lost the wickedness and now held a tenderness that Peggy could not ignore. Damn those puppy eyes Martinelli.

"Of course. I'm always here to help darling," said Peggy who managed to sit herself down on the sofa. She was rewarded by another bone crushing hug. As Peggy's arms wrapped around Angie's bare torso she threw up a few prayers to whoever was listening to grant her strength. Strength to not maul this beautiful girl in front of her.

"Okay, just tell me if it's too much. Rocky Horror is over the top, but it also has to be believable," said Angie as she crossed he room to the i-pod dock once more. As the first few notes began to fill the room, Peggy could already feel her face getting insanely hot. _Keep it together Carter. It's just a bloody song._

As Angie began to literally _saunter_ towards the Agent, Peggy felt all her resolve jump out the window.

" _I was feeling done in_

 _Couldn't win_

 _I'd only ever kissed before"_

Angie began to sing as she kneeled down in front of Peggy. Her voice was like velvet and utterly sensual, Peggy thought this Director was a complete knob if he couldn't pick up on the absolute sex that was Angie's singing voice.

Peggy was so distracted by her voice that she didn't even realize that Angie had made her way in between her legs, gently pushing them apart-

" _I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting"_

Angie tilted her head up, meeting Peggy's darkened brown eyes. A small smile played on the corner of her mouth as she lifted herself up and straddled the Agent.

 _"Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more"_

Riiiip! The flimsy piece of cloth hanging around Angie's waist lay in scraps in Peggy's lap. The older woman couldn't take it anymore, she reached out to grip the actress' hips. Angie rolled them against her own and Peggy let out a low growl as she reached forward to attack the younger woman's jaw. Red lips nearly finding their destination were foiled when Angie pulled back with a smile.

" _I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night"_

Angie tugged on Peggy's shirt, pulling her face close to her own. Peggy could smell her perfume and a scent that was entirely just Angie.

" _Then if anything grows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And rub you down_"

Fingers danced across Peggy's blouse popping one button so very slowly at a time, until her own black bra was exposed. For a second Angie stopped singing as she gazed at Peggy with her own hunger, but ever the professional actress she carried on.

" _And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand"_

Peggy's hand was brought to Angie's bra-clad breasts and she was sure that her brain had shorted. This was entirely planned, Angela Martinelli was an evil bloody genius, and she loved it.

 _"And I need action  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night"_

Angie's voice was hoarse and low now, she had given up on actually singing and Peggy could not have been happier. A deep groan ripped through the actress' mouth as Peggy lifted her into her arms and stood up, leaving Angie straddling her.

"Darling, as much as I love this show and I adore your singing voice I need to cut you off before I take you right here in the sitting room," purred Peggy against Angie's neck.

"Shut up and touch me English," growled Angie as she surged forward and captured Peggy's lips in a heated messy kiss.

To this day, Rocky Horror is Peggy Carter's favorite musical of all time.

The End.


End file.
